Talk:Auction/@comment-31779172-20141130152640
I've got a backstory up for grabs! Just so I don't have to type (INH), the tribute will be called Alex (so it fits in with more iformation on the section of 'tribute pieces'. As a young child, Alex found that he was very lonesome. His solution to this was to make new friends, obviously. But first, he read self-help books and online forum conversations, just to gain some expertise on friend-making. The next day was Alex's first time at school, since he had refused to go there at a young age (to which his parents hired a private tutor). He immediately became buddies with three boys named Michael, Jackson and Gethin, quite a success for. Later that day, he made another friend, female this time, by the name of Martha. Unfortunately, for this, he had to pretend to be a completely different person to who he was. Alex had to make a decision whether to be just who he truly was, or carry on with the new persona he was acting as. He was scared that nobody would like him for the grump he was, and so went with the option of being the 'fake' him. As time passed, his old personna vanished completely, leaving Alex with his new personality. The next day, there was a new girl, called Diane. Alex and Diane immediately hit it off, and soon, the two were dating. This was a very popular relationship with everybody, except for Jackson. He started to flirt with Diane, who would simply turn her head away, and searched for Alex. All the techniques Jackson tried failed, but he had one last plan up his sleeve. Jackson offered Diane (wait for it) an intercourse, which she accepted, since she was the only virgin in the family, and wanted to fit in with them. Later that day, the two 'did it' in Alex's house. Big mistake. Alex walked in on them, and shouted at Jackson to get out, and that he was no longer welcome in his household. Diane tried to explain, but tearfully, Alex dumped her, and sulked in his room, leaving Diane fearful for what Alex could do next. Days later, it was discovered that Diane was pregnant with Jackson's baby. Alex stood there, horror etched on his face. He didn't know what to think. What to say. What to feel. Frustrated, Alex berated Jackson, for not being a good friend. He raved, he swore at Jackson, as he ended their friendship, to which all of the witnesses gasped - Alex wasn't known to be an aggressive person. They understood his pain, and wanted to help, but they didn't know how to, without a possible lashing. When Michael tried to, Alex punched him in the face, before gasping. To protect the others around them, Alex fled the school, escaping without being detected. Sweat drenched his forehead, and by the time Alex reached home, he was panting away, and slumped to the floor. That night, Alex felt a desire to get revenge on Jackson, and lay there, concocting up a bunch of schemes to get his own on him. It was late by the time Alex ran out of ideas, and had finally fallen asleep, imagining how each plan would go. But then, at the halfway point, the urban city suddenly plunged into eternal darkness, until an inferno rose from the ground, and a figure assembled there. The devil. He had come, and offered Alex the chance for revenge, in return for his soul when he died. Alex always had a fascination with all things devilish, so he believed that the natural thing to do was to accept. And so he did. The devil nodded, and said that he would use the best plans anybody could offer, before the inferno rised again, that fell to the ground, with the devil gone. Alex smirked, and awaited the time for Jackson to get his share of justice. The next day, Jackson had many strokes of bad luck - his homework went missing, his cat died, and a ladder fell on his head, among others. But the most rotten luck happened at night, when Jackson was mugged, beaten, and left for dead, with many injuries to his brain. Alex chuckled when the story came on the news. But part of him felt guilty. Nobody deserved such a fate. You're not having 2nd thoughts, are you?' ''A voice in his head said. It was the devil, himself. '''I kept my side of the bargain,and in return, you must keep yours! "No!" Alex yelled. "I refuse to keep my side! I take it back!" So be it! Satan shrieked. You shall lose all that's precious to you! And with that, he escaped from mind. Later, Alex had terrible nightmares on what Satan could do. He imagined the death of his dog, losing his friends, and worst of all, his ex lover,Diane, passing on from the world. The next all, all this happened. His dog had been run over, his friends gave him the cold shoulder, and Diane died in miscarriage, along with the baby. Alex wept the entire day, wishing he had never made the pact. So he grabbed a notebook, and wrote all about the experience. This gave him an idea - he booted up another blog, and typed down what he had wrote. He was hoping that people would read it, and be aware of satanic pacts. Several months later, tonnes of people posted their own experiences with this, and Alex did a happy dance in his mind. Just as he finished reading the last post, he realized that it was nearly time for the reapings. He rushed there, and heard his name called out. He suspected that Satan had rigged the reaping, and when the reaping bowl tipped over, he noted how all the slips had his name, further confirming his suspicions.